crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Danny's residence
Danny's Residence 'was the location of which Danny resided. Previously, it used to be one of several Bunkers spaced around multiple planets; however, due to the extreme shortage that's occurred recently, he's decided to take what he has left, and take it to Church's Island, where he could charge a group of Promethean Knights to construct a new home on another island far off of Church's island. The area is now unoccupied.'' Bunkers Spartan-048's bunkers were each 200 ft deep, 400 miles in diameter, and were underground. At a total of 20, just one of these could store within them a large enough force to repel a massve assault wave. There was, however, only one on each planet that he chose to have one; additionally, these planets were far apart from each other. These bunkers have recently been raided by a mysterious invader. They left the bunkers as smoldering pits, leaving very little left to scavenge, and what there was was damaged in some way. ''Forerunner Fortress'' On an Earth-like Planet, an island found by Church far away from his own was designated and reserved for use for Danny to construct his own, new home. He sent a team of 30 Promethean Knights, lead by his second, a Knight Commander, to construct the residence. After additional supplies were provided by Church, it took only a few mere days to complete it. The island itself is shaped somewhat like a J, about 30 miles long and 13 miles wide. The Island's southern section is the only way to access the island, as the rest of the piece of land is jagged, rocky, and 300 feet above sea level. The southern section is mainly composed of a slanted slope of soft sand. The rest of the island is composed of high, jagged rocky spires, where the narrow, dark slits of miniature valleys below could house dangerous creatures. As of the house that was constructed, it is placed on a plateau that's about 2 miles in diameter near the northern tip of the island. Not much else is known of it. He once brought Mari back to his island for a visit, showing her around. ''Around the same time Danny was captured by the Brutes, the UNSC sent Lieutenant Davies's team of Marines to investigate Danny's island for Forerunner artifacts, having detected the island being the point of origin from where the '''Judgement came from.'' He has formally named the Island '''Athens'.'' ''Data'' Defenses *Gravity manipulation field: 32 miles in diameter; causes the weight of aircraft or sea vessels to increase dramatically and sink on one day, and on the other it causes them to float into space. How this functions without causing the ocean to do the same remains unknown. *18 Hardlight defense towers: Large, 30 meter towers placed around the island, concealed underground. Raise up when under attack, releases bolts of Hardlight energy that can down a dropship with one shot. *Energy Dome: A large Hardlight dome that surrounds the island, 31 miles in diameter. Can withstand nearly 4 direct hits from a MAC cannon or Covenant Plasma torpedo discharges. Gallery Promethean armor 4.png|The Spartan-IV encountered by Lieutenant Davie's team at the top of the Plateu Danny's residence Danny's residence